Date A Live - Purpose
by Kyousuke9029
Summary: Shido is feeling down ever since Mayuri's disappearance. Because of that, the spirits around him are starting to act different than usual due to their worsen mental state. And one day, Mayuri who's supposed to disappear without a trace reappear in front of Shido. What's the meaning of her sudden appearance? And how will Shido deal with the spirits' mental state?
1. Prologue

Date A Live – Purpose

This story takes place right after Mayuri disappear in 'Date A Live The Movie – Mayuri Judgement'. Since I just can't accept that Mayuri disappeared at the end, I'll just make my own fanfiction that ship Shido with Mayuri. I'm not too familiar with english so forgive my grammar etc! (_)

Prologue

It's been 4 days since Mayuri disappeared right in front of Itsuka Shido's eyes.

But it seems like Shido still can't accept that he failed to save her that day.

He keeps on blaming himself even at this very moment.

It's not like he can help it, Mayuri is the embodiment of the love from the spirits around him after all.

"... Mayuri... Right now, what and where are you?"

Shido's implying that he wants to know either Mayuri is a spirit or a soul and where is she right now.

He just can't handle the feeling of loss that he never felt before.

Clenching his fists, he slammed the table in his room with all his might.

...

"... How's he?" Kotori asks Tohka who just returned from Shido's room.

She sadly looks at the floor.

"No good, eh? I expected as much. *Sigh*" Kotori sighs with a very unlady-like attitude.

Even Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku can't say anything due to the tense that Shido caused to them.

"Is there any way to cheer him up?" Kaguya opens her mouth to break the heavy atmosphere.

"No idea. I don't think we can do anything for now." Yuzuru folds her arms as she think of a way to cheer Shido up.

And then...

"Right, how about we try to summon Mayuri again? She was born by our feelings, right?" Miku's suggestion is not a bad idea, however...

"No good, Miku. Do you remember that Mayuri's purpose is to stabilize our feelings so that the spirit power doesn't go wild? If we summon her she will end up disappearing again in the end. What's the point of hurting Shido like that?"

"Uuu..."

Kotori's words hurt Miku a bit.

Even though she did feel bad about it, they must find a way to cheer Shido up or the spirits' emotional state might get worse.

"If only Mayuri wasn't a spirit made of everyone's feelings..."

Of course, no one can hear Yoshino's whispers.

...

In a dark alley, a silhouette of a twin tailed girl can be seen moving with a quick motion.

"It's been 4 days, but there's no sign of Shido recovering from his loss."

Kurumi was the one who saved Shido right when [Kerubiel] attacked him with its blast of energy.

Had she not hold [Kerubiel] still, Shido will not be able to stay alive today.

"It seems like he owed me two... Or three? Whatever, I don't really care as what I need is for him to die in my hands."

Kurumi said something disturbing, however she knew that she never really meant it when she says she will kill Shido.

"It must be because of that Alter-Ego of mine... Hm?"

She halts her movement when she's about to leave the dark alley.

Not because she feared that someone might see her.

But...

"That—"

In the middle of the crowds, she saw a really familiar girl walking leisurely in her unusual clothing decorated with pairs of beautiful colored wings.

Strangely, no one notice her presence.

It seems like only her that can see that ghost-like appearance.

Returning to her human form, Kurumi chases that outstanding figure.

"—You."

Kurumi calls her from behind.

The winged figure halts her steps as she understands that she was called by Kurumi.

Her beautiful golden hair flutters as she turns around.

The deep pink colored eyes stares right into Kurumi's eyes.

 _There's no mistake_. Kurumi thought.

"... Follow me."

As talking with the invisible figure in the crowd will attract unwanted attention, she leads the way to the nearest alley.

The golden figure obediently follow her from behind.

When she thought no one is around, Kurumi transforms into her spirit form.

Her Astral Dress is giving a red glow as the golden figure's giving a faint golden glow.

"Tell me, how did you appear again in this place?"

"...?"

The golden figure tilts her head, not understanding what's Kurumi talking about.

"I'm asking you, the one who should've disappeared in the sky before. How did you come back?"

This time, Kurumi points her gun at her.

She's staring into Kurumi's clock-like left eye without any hint of fear.

Then, she smiles slightly.

"—I see, you're one of the spirits who held feelings for Itsuka Shido. I was surprised that you can see me."

"Feelings? For Shido-san? Ah, you mean my Alter-Ego. Kukuku... She's a dumb girl after all. Moreover, how did you come back? Answer me."

"I don't know."

"—Stop joking or I will shoot, Mayuri-san."

Mayuri closes her eyes slowly.

Then, she opens her lips.

"The me right now... Is not how I used to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kurumi just can't understand what's she talking about.

For a spirit that was born from everyone's feeling to re-materialize again is just unacceptable for her.

"I'm no longer a spirit that was born from feelings, more like... I'm being reborned as a half-spirit."

"What do you mean by half? Is that how you're invisible to a normal person's eyes?"

"That's one, and when I'm not in my Astral Dress—"

Mayuri's body glows.

The next moment, she's already in her school uniform holding a small bag with her left shoulder.

Like it is not enough, she crouch and pets on a nearby cat's head.

"... You're able to touch things?"

"Like what I said before. I'm a half-spirit."

Visible when in her human form, invisible in her spirit form.

Kurumi never heard of that thing before.

"I'm running out of time, I shall excuse myself."

"..."

Leaving Kurumi who seem to be unable to find the correct word to say, Mayuri heads toward Itsuka's residence.

5


	2. Chapter 1 - Sudden Confrontation

Date A Live – Purpose

Chapter 1 – Sudden Confrontation

The next day, Shido still doesn't give any sign of recovering.

His guilt and his regret has destroyed his own spirit to the point he doesn't want to do anything at all.

The spirits are watching him worrily from [Fraxinus].

"Shido... Just get over it already and stand back on your feet!"

Kotori grit her teeth and slams on the table angrily.

If this carries on, the emotion state of the spirits around her will get worse.

Kotori of all people will never allow that to happen, of course.

"Darling..." Miku speaks softly as she hug herself.

Kaguya and Yuzuru sits on the sofa restlessly.

Tohka is trying her best to play with Yoshino so that she won't end up crying.

Just when Kotori's about to explode—

"Commander!" The vice commander, Kyouhei Kannazuki calls out for her.

"What is it!?" Kotori replies loudly to vent her anger.

"A spirit has appeared in the city! It's currently moving toward Shido-kun's place!"

Kotori immediately turns toward the monitor.

She looks at the reaction showed by the radar and...

"This reaction... Could it be!? Kannazuki!"

"I know what you're talking about, commander. But the problem is we can't locate the figure of the spirit!"

Kannazuki shows Kotori the current situation around Itsuka's house through [Fraxinus]'s surveillance camera. But no matter what, they can't spot any spirit nearby.

"What on earth is happening...?" Kotori's sweat runs through her chin as she speak.

Then, she spots a familiar glow of light from Shido's window.

...

"..."

Shido's staring at the ceiling pointlessly.

He just feels like it.

With Mayuri disappeared right in his arms, Shido just can't forgive himself that easily.

"Mayuri..." He whispers slowly.

"Shido..." Suddenly, a familiar voice replies his whisper.

"!?" Shido jumps from his bed.

He tries to look at his surrounding, but nothing resembles a human can answer 'whose voice' that replied him just now.

"That voice just now... It can't be... Mayuri?"

As if confirming his words, a faint glow can be seen in the dark room.

Slowly, the glow takes shape as a young girl with side ponytail.

She wears a different uniform than his school's uniform.

With the deep pink colored eyes staring at him, there's no mistaking it.

The figure in front of Shido is Mayuri. The spirit that vanished from the earth 5 days ago.

"Shido... It seems like we met again."

"Mayuri... How..."

Mayuri shakes her head.

Implying that she doesn't has any clue as well.

"I just re-materialize... However, not as an existence that is born to disappear like before."

"Mayuri... Is that really you?"

Shido walks slowly to approach Mayuri, however...

"Don't move, Shido!"

Kotori barges into the room with a bang.

She displays clear hostility toward Mayuri who's staring at Shido silently.

"Kotori, what are you—"

"That girl is not Mayuri!"

Following Kotori's words, Tohka jumps into the room as she swings her [Sandalphon] toward Mayuri.

"Get away from Shido!"

"..."

Mayuri easily steps back to avoid [Sandalphon]'s slash.

She's currently 3 meters apart from Shido and the girls, which is a very easy distance for [Sandalphon] to reach.

"Who are you? Answer my question."

Tohka points [Sandalphon] at Mayuri.

Mayuri at the other side, calmly opens her mouth.

"[Princess] and [Efreet]... No, Yatogami Tohka and Itsuka Kotori..."

Kotori hates to be called like that, which is triggering her anger.

However, she must not lose her composure here.

"The other spirits should be watching from the sky."

"You're quick to catch your situation. I must say that you're completely surrounded. How about giving up and tell us what are you?"

Kotori folds her hands as she puts her lollipop in her mouth.

Mayuri turns around and notices Yoshino who's aiming for her from the window.

Kaguya and Yuzuru are right above the house and Miku who just entered the house is standing behind Kotori.

"Mayuri..." Shido calls for her, but Mayuri pays him no heed.

"... [Kerubiel]."

Instead, she whispers her angel's name.

Tohka who's the closest to Mayuri immediately rush forward and swings her [Sandalphon].

However...

—Groooo!

Tohka is being pushed back by the gale surrounding the orb-like thing above Mayuri's head, [Kerubiel].

Following that, pairs of wings can be seen growing from her back. Just like the other girls, Mayuri is also in her incomplete Astral Dress.

"Mayuri!" Shido calls out for her.

He doesn't wish for Mayuri to fight with the girls.

But Mayuri doesn't answer Shido's call.

Instead, she points at Shido.

"The same as... Shido..."

"Huh...?"

Shido seems to know that phrase.

"Stop daydreaming, Shido!"

Kotori smacks his head.

"The girl in front of us is not Mayuri, stop pursuing that shadow of the past!"

"...!"

Facing Kotori's razor sharp words, Shido can't find any word to say.

He just fall to his knees.

"Tch— Tohka, let's catch her first! We will ask her for the details later!"

"Got it!"

Tohka dashes toward Mayuri while holding [Sandalphon] firmly.

Kotori expects Mayuri to escape through the window so that Kaguya and the others can subdue her right away.

Unfortunately—

"Guh—!?"

Mayuri's body glows brightly as if there is an explosion of light inside the dark room they're in.

Tohka tries to shield her eyes, but the glow is just too strong for her that she got temporarily blinded.

Even Kotori, Miku and Yoshino who is outside of the room got blinded by the light.

"Ugh... Where is she!?"

Kotori calls out, but the others are suffering from eye damage that they can't reply immediately.

When she regains her vision, Mayuri already disappeared from her sight.

There's no sign of her nearby at all.

"Commander! We lost the signal!"

Kannazuki calls out for Kotori through the Transceiver.

"Damn it... She escaped!"

Kotori clenches her fists and turns around.

"Tohka! Miku! Let's head back to [Fraxinus]! You too, Shido! We've got work to do!"

"Mayuri..."

Even though Kotori's calling for him, Shido who still can't accept the truth can only stare at the wall blankly.

Like a puppet whose strings are detached from its body.

...

In a dark alley, Mayuri re-appear silenty in her Astral Dress.

She doesn't need to worry someone might see her as she's unseeable in her Astral Dress.

"You've caused quite an commotion to those people, aren't you?"

Kurumi, who appear out of nowhere speaks to her with a low voice.

"... [Nightmare], Kurumi..."

"Fufufu, what is it? You want to fight with me? I must tell you that I'm really not in a good mood for peaceful talks."

Kurumi readies her guns, attempting to shoot Mayuri.

However, [Kerubiel] shields Mayuri with its wings.

"I don't wish to fight. I just want to meet Shido."

"Ara, and why is that?"

Mayuri turns around to look at Kurumi.

Then, she opens her mouth.

"Because Shido is—"

Before she can finish her words, [Kerubiel] creates gust of wind that caught Kurumi off guard.

"Damn— That girl!"

When Kurumi regains her composure, again. Mayuri disappeared without a trace.

"... Just what kind of spirit is that girl?"

Kurumi whispers as she look at the sky. Which looked like it's about to rain.

Appearing and disappearing without any warning, Kurumi can't help but thought that Mayuri might be a...

Ghost.

-Please R&R!-

7


	3. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

Date A Live – Purpose

Chapter 2 – The Beginning

"Any sign of Mayuri?"

Kotori asks Kannazuki who's currently looking at the monitor.

Kannazuki shakes his head, confirming that he didn't found Mayuri anywhere.

"... No good, eh?"

Kotori sits at her commander seat while Shido walks into the commander's room silently.

"How are you feeling, Shido-kun?"

Kannazuki asks Shido with a cheerful smile to lighten up the mood. But Shido only replies with a weak smile.

"... Just like what the commander said before, that girl is not the Mayuri we knew. She's a completely different existence than what she used to be."

"—Any clear evidence that she's a different person?"

Shido opens his mouth with a stern gaze.

As if he can't forgive anyone that treat Mayuri like she's some sort of a monster.

"The signal we received from her just now clearly different than 5 days ago. Please have a look at the diagram."

Kannazuki shows Shido the diagram that he recorded before.

Indeed, compared to 5 days ago the signal Mayuri gave them just now is very different.

The signal they received today is 2 to 3 times stronger than 5 days ago.

"Why is she giving such a strong signal?"

Shido asks Kannazuki, but of course Kannazuki can't give him any answer as they need to examine Mayuri's body and mental state first to get a clear answer.

"That's why we have to subdue her. So that we can examine her closely either she's the same as before or not."

Kotori puts the lollipop she took from her pocket into her mouth.

Hearing that, Shido faces Kotori.

"If that was the case, you guys don't have to be so hostile toward her, am I wrong?"

"Moron, we did that for your sake. Do you even realise that she's about to attack you if you get any closer to her?"

"Mayuri won't do such a thing—!"

Shido tries his best to defend Mayuri, but her escape just now will only increase Kotori's suspicion toward her.

Shido should know that the best.

That Kotori protects him because she loves him.

The same applies to the girls as well.

If only he was not feeling down these past 5 days, he should be able to talk this out with the girls.

Not only that, he also knows that he is the cause that the girls are acting weird and violent.

Because he didn't say a single word to them.

"—I don't care what are you talking about. We will subdue Mayuri and forces the truth out of her if she ever try to harm you again, Shido."

"..."

"Leave. I'm busy."

Feeling guilty, Shido can't say a word and leaves the commander's room.

"Shido..."

Tohka's standing still in the corridor, looking at him worrily.

Shido smiles weakly as he raises his hand.

"I'm sorry, Tohka. It seems like I've made you guys worry these past 5 days."

"Um... Nevermind that, how are you feeling now, Shido?"

Without him knowing it, Tohka's voice is actually calming his heart down.

"I'm okay, I just...!?"

Suddenly, Tohka hugs him with all her might.

"I'm so happy... I thought Shido won't leave his room ever again..."

"Silly... How am I supposed to live if I just stay in my room?"

Shido smiles and pat on Tohka's head.

Remembering Mayuri's words just now, he can't help but think about her meaning by saying that.

"Tohka, do you remember when Mayuri touched you before?"

Shido's implying to the power amplification that caused her to be so powerful that she can destroy [Lahathelev].

"I still remember that time... Her power's flowing into me like a flood that I can't contain all of them at once."

"Is there anything else that you know from that?"

Tohka frowns as she close her eyes.

It seems like she's trying her best to remember.

"... Not really, but just for a little bit... I can hear her voice back then."

"Really!?"

"Kyaa!?"

Surprised by Shido's sudden yell, Tohka steps back a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I just thought that I might've get a clue about Mayuri so I get all excited."

"It's okay... Well, I heard her voice that time. If I'm not mistaken, she said something like 'the same as Shido'..."

"... The same as me..."

Shido can't help but think that Mayuri might mean it in a way that nobody knows.

"It seems like we really need to find her first so that we can talk with her."

Tohka places her right palm at Shido's shoulder as she talk.

"You're right, Tohka. But... I've made everyone worry about me. Moreover—"

"They acted quite different than usual, right?"

Shido stops talking immediately after he listens to Tohka's words.

"Tohka, you noticed it too?"

"Yes... For example, Kotori's getting emotional, A little mistake can make her explode with anger. Kaguya's no longer full of spirit, Yuzuru... I can't really tell the difference, Miku's no longer smiling like she always do, and Yoshino... She often talks to herself. I don't mean talking to Yoshinon, but just herself..."

Tohka's explanation about their current situation has reach Shido completely.

Shido wonder is he really the one that caused their mental state to worsen to this point.

"I admit that I might've caused trouble to you guys, but seeing that you're acting the same as usual made me wonder is Mayuri really involved in this?"

"I don't really understand..."

"It's okay, Tohka. Your explanation helped me a lot, thank you."

Shido pat Tohka's head again, but Tohka pouts the moment Shido touched her head.

"Mu..."

"W-What is it?"

"Shido, you're really treating me like a kid, aren't you? I've read a book from Kotori that states the way you pat a girl is the way you take care of a kid."

"A-Ah..."

Shido can't really find a word to reply since he really is treating Tohka as a kid with an adult body.

"—But I don't hate that. Pat me more."

"—O-Okay..."

Shido keeps on patting Tohka's head since she urges him to.

But Shido finds that this feeling is not bad at all.

Now, he has to find a way to clean up the 'mess' he made.

"Mayuri..."

He whispers in a voice that only he can hear.

...

The street is really crowded.

People come and go as they please on this road since there's a bazaar happening.

"... Mask."

"What is it, young lady!? You want to buy a mask? You're already so pretty, you don't need a mask at all."

A friendly-looking merchant smiles at Mayuri who is looking at his goods.

Mayuri's gaze stops at a traditional fox mask painted with red and black ink.

"You want this one?"

Mayuri nods as she put her hand into her bag.

The merchant stops her right away.

"No one ever pay this guy any attention before, so I guess I will let you have it for free."

"—Are you sure?"

Mayuri asks him with a straight face.

"Yes, it's not like I'm selling for profit. What I like the most is for my customer to respect my handiwork. You can have it."

"... Thank you."

Mayuri takes the mask from the merchant's hand and walks away silently.

"Man, that young girl sure is very beautiful. I wonder who is her boyfriend?"

The merchant stretches his body.

The next moment, a sudden spacequake occur without warning and swallows the entire road.

"I will... Treasure this."

Mayuri's voice can be heard in the spacequake.

But no one can hear her voice.

...

"Spacequake—?"

Kurumi who's standing on a 10 story building's roof saw a spacequake that occur not too far from her location.

The spacequake alone can't be considered as big.

But what disturbs Kurumi the most is—

"Why isn't there any warning alarm? Not like I care about the people being swallowed by that thing, but at least during this time there is always an alarm before the spacequake happen."

Kurumi bites her finger as she think about something.

At this moment, her left eye stings.

"Kh—!?"

The pain is not too much, but it's enough to make her remember about what happened in the past.

"... Fufufu... Ara-ara... It seems like the time we will meet each other is drawing close..."

Hands of shadow can be seen her own shadow, slowly reaching for her legs.

"To think that you will kindly visit me like this... How brave of you, [Seraphiel]."

Nobody knows just what did Kurumi mean by that name.

But with this we know, that the bell for a bigger event already rang.

-Since this is a fanfiction and I feel like to create my own universe of DAL, I hope you guys like my idea! Feel free to R&R-

7


	4. Chapter 3 - Fallen Nightmare

Date A Live - Purpose

Chapter 3 - Fallen Nightmare

"What? A spacequake occurred without warning?!" Kotori yelled impatiently.

"I understand your point, commander. However what happened just now truly was out of our control, we need to find a countermeasure as soon as possible." Said Kannazuki with a calm expression.

However, no matter how calm he is at the moment, he still can't hide the anxiety showing from his face.

Spacequake, an extremely dangerous natural disaster which swallows everything including humans inside the black sphere and leave nothing but crater on its wake.

People thought that they will be safe now since an alarm signaling spacequake has been invented, but what just happen sent chill through their back bone.

"Impossible… How can such a thing…" Shido can't comprehend why a spacequake can happen without triggering the alarm.

Normally, the spacequake won't occur without warning.

Near the epicenter, usually there will be distortion signaling the sign of occurring spacequake and then the signal will alarm every single person in that area to evacuate.

But what they saw in the video just now show no sign of distortion, the spacequake just woke out of nowhere.

Cruelly, indiscriminately swallowing every single thing in its wrath.

"—The width of the spacequake was around 1km, it effortlessly destroyed the shopping district." Said Kannazuki as he read his report regarding the current spacequake.

"… Is there any sign of a spirit?" Kotori asks timidly.

Spacequake is not just a natural disaster, it is actually a gateway for a spirit to pass from their world to the earth.

Except for Kotori, the other spirits are appearing in the same way.

"No, I already tried to find out the cause of the spacequake but I found nothing else except for the destruction it caused." Said Kannazuki, finishing his report.

"… I see, keep on monitoring the area. Don't miss any strange phenomenon you found and report right away if you found one." Finally calm, Kotori commands Kannazuki.

Kannazuki nodded without saying a word and returns to watch the monitor.

"Shido?" Tohka who's silent all the time pulls Shido's sleeve.

"What is it, Tohka?" Shido asked her.

Tohka shook her head and points toward the door.

Telling him that she can't say it here.

Shido nodded and both of them walk out of the room together.

"What is it, Tohka? It's not like you to be so serious."

"What does that mean? Even I can be serious, you know." Tohka puffed her cheeks unhappily.

"Hahaha I'm just kidding, now… What do you want to talk about?" Shido faked his carefree attitude since he doesn't want Tohka to get tenser than she is now.

"I don't know if Kotori felt it the way I am or not… But regarding the current spacequake, it felt as if someone I knew well is coming to this world."

"Someone you knew… Wait, could it be—"

"—Yes, it's a spirit. Not to mention a strong one. Perhaps about three level above me from when I get buffed by Mayuri."

Hearing such statement, Shido immediately leave the scene and going toward the epicenter of the spacequake.

…

Tokisaki Kurumi is wandering around the crater created by the sudden spacequake.

The reason she's here is very simple.

She sensed it.

"… Tsk, she's not here?" Said Kurumi as she clicked her tongue.

The disappearance is pretty unnatural since it's not even fifteen minutes since the spacequake occurred. Not to mention the AST can't possibly ignoring this case.

Kurumi glances toward every single possible places to hide but found nothing.

"—Where did you go, [Seraphiel]?" Kurumi mentioned a name she knew well.

Or it should be said that she knew it too well.

—Crack.

"…!?" Hearing the crack sound, Kurumi quickly turns her body around just to found Mayuri standing behind her in her Astral Dress.

"You…"

"… I changed my mind—"

Kurumi couldn't understand what is Mayuri talking about.

But then, Mayuri continue her sentence.

"—I guess I should take care of you first."

"Wha—!?"

Before Kurumi could react, a blast of light swallowed both of them like a suicide bomb.

After the light dissipated, Mayuri's figure can no longer be seen and left only Kurumi who's heavily injured.

"I think it should be around here… Wait, Kurumi!?"

Shido who's walking around the area found Kurumi laying unconscious.

Even though Kurumi is an evil natured spirit, she already saved Shido's ass quite many times. That's why Shido can't ignore her current state.

He quickly run to her and hold her body close to him.

"Kurumi! Wake up! What happened to you!?"

"… Ara, Shido-san… It's nothing worth worrying for… She just caught me off guard…"

"She…? Could it be the spirit!? Who is she!?"

Kurumi can't comprehend what caused Shido to be so pushy, but still, she opened her mouth.

"She's a spirit you knew well…"

"What—"

Shido already had a glimpse of what Kurumi's going to say.

"She's… Mayuri-san…"

Can no longer stay awake, Kurumi lost her consciousness and returns to her human form.

"Mayuri did all of this…?"

Shido can't accept the reality, but there's no way Kurumi will lie to him at this point.

With doubts in his head, he brought Kurumi to [Fraxinus].

-R&R-


End file.
